


Alone Time

by Ariomeo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Oneshot, Self-lovin', Spy (team fortress 2) - Freeform, Spy's smoking room, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: With a lover, Spy is attentive, sensual, teasing... With himself, Spy is attentive, sensual, and teasing.  For Spy sex is sex, no matter who it is or isn't with.(Just a quick smutshot I wrote for my friend. Happy Valentine's Day, Bae! Enjoy!)





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work romanticises smoking! Smoking is very bad and gross, but Spy smokes a lot and I felt this was on par with his 'aesthetic'. Sorry about it. But anyways, enjoy the smut!

The door locked with a soft click. Spy approached the large window of his smoking room, loosening his tie with one gloved hand as he pulled the room into darkness with the other.

He began unbuttoning the jacket of his suit, the fabric whispering as he strided over to the fireplace, the dim overhead lights of the room casting deep shadows.

He crouched in front of the dark fireplace, adding some logs onto the iron grate. He took some newspaper and added it carefully. Satisfied with his work he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his disguise kit. He flipped the silver case open and selected a cigarette from inside before snapping it shut. He put the cigarette limply between his lips and replaced the disguise kit back into his suit jacket before pulling out his lighter.

Clicking it open he held the flame to the newspaper, pulling the cigarette from between his lips and blowing gently to coax the fire to life. It quickly consumed the paper and began licking and blackening the wood around it. When he was certain it was caught he put the cigarette back between his lips and lit the end.

He stood, puffing out some sweet smelling smoke. He walked over to his bar and picked out a crystal glass and a bottle of a rich amber liquid. He uncorked it and smoothly poured himself a glass, recorking the bottle and swirling the liquid around in its clear container. He walked back over to his chair, setting the glass down on the rounded end table. He puffed his cigarette, enjoying the sounds of the now softly crackling fire.

Spy gently pulled off his suit jacket, folding it neatly and setting it over the back of the chair. He then pulled off his gloves, setting them over his jacket. He picked up his glass, took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a sip. The liquid warmed his chest and he took another appreciative sip before setting it back down. He replaced the cigarette back into his mouth, taking a slow drag of it as he began to unbutton his vest as well. 

About halfway down the buttons, he walked over to the corner of his room, when he finished unbuttoning the vest he pulled it off slowly, perusing his collection of records. He was looking for something slow, something sensual. He folded the vest over his forearm and selected a record. Sliding it out of its sleeve he turned and carefully placed the record onto the player. He set the sleeve down onto the table holding the record player and turned the player on. He moved the needle to settle onto the black disc, and after a brief moment of static, romantic music swelled throughout the room.

He turned away and walked back over to his lounge chair, the crackling fire mixing into the general ambiance of the room. He set his vest over his growing pile of clothes. Next, he untied his tie and draped it over the back of his chair as well. With another slow drag of his cigarette, he took it between two of his fingers and gripped the underside of his mask. 

Spy peeled the silky smooth fabric away from his face, pulling it off from over his head. He set his mask down on the end table next to his glass. With a sigh, he massaged a hand over the newly exposed skin before running his fingers back through his mussed up hair to tame it. He tapped his cigarette over his ashtray ridding it of its excess before putting it back into his mouth. He bent down on pulled off his shoes, neatly lining them up next to each other at the foot of the lounge chair.

Nimbly Spy then undid the buttons on his shirt, swaying gently to the thrumming music. Unrestrained, he took a deep breath. He undid the cuffs of the shirt and slid it down and off his arms. Once folded and placed with the rest of his suit he took off his beloved watch, setting it down next to his disguise kit. He then unbuckled the holster around his waist that doubled as a belt. Minding his pistol he also set this piece of gear onto the nightstand.

Spy languidly stretched his muscles, running his hands down his sides and lower back as he relieved the pressure there. With a deep sigh, he came out of his stretch and reached down to pull off his socks, rolling them up and setting them in his shoes.

He sat down in his chair comfortably, taking the last deep pull from his cigarette before snuffing it out inside of the ashtray. He picked up his glass and enjoyed a few more tastes before setting it back down.

Relaxing into his chair he ran a hand up his chest slowly, he shivered at the feeling. Just as slowly he pulled his hand back down, but this time he allowed his nails to gently rake across his skin and through the hair there. He looked down and watched the light play across his skin as he continued this teasing rhythmic motion. The scars that peppered his skin glinted in the dancing firelight.

The next time his hand made its way up his chest he didn’t stop it at his collar bones but instead dragged it up to his neck. He closed his eyes as he gently massaged his neck, ears, and shoulders with his hand. After a few moments and a slight impatience, Spy finally brought his finger up to his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his pointer finger and thumb.

He brought the glistening digits down to his nipple and squeezed teasingly. He finally brought his other hand into play and repeated the same process. He bit his bottom lip as he rolled and squeezed the sensitive buds between his experienced fingers. He felt the growing heat between his legs as his erection began to harden and strain against his perfectly fitted pants.

He took one hand and raked his nails down his chest harder than the last teasing times, but not too hard to break the skin or to hurt. He swallowed thickly as he repeated the action, pinching his nipple harder. He removed both his hands and with the pressure of an expert massage he ran his hands up and down his torso, using his nails here or there as he deemed fit. 

When he no longer wished to ignore the insistent need in his pants he leaned over the side of his chair and pushed a near invisible button. A compartment in the side of the chair fell open. In it, he grabbed out a bottle of lubricant and a small container of tissues. He spared a glance at the photos he kept in there as well. Gifts that he was tempted to use, but decided not to. He pushed the compartment back into place with a click and set his goods onto the cluttered end table next to him.

Spy then reached down and undid his pants slowly, his cock twitching as his knuckles brushed against it. He stood, and pulled off his pants, shivering slightly at the change in temperature. He added his pants neatly to his pile and rubbed himself through the soft fabric of his briefs.

“Merde…” He groaned, adding a bit more pressure. He ran his hand up and down the hardened length before finally pulling off his underwear entirely, allowing his cock to spring free. He took this fabric and hastily laid it over the other clothes sitting back down in his chair. He spread his legs and gently gripped his cock at the base. He squeezed gently and let go, uncapping the bottle of lubricant and putting some into his hand.

He set the bottle down and brought his hand to his cock. He sucked in a breath at the cold feeling but continued anyway, smearing the slippery substance all over himself in a thin layer. Once he finished coating the shaft he ran a slippery thumb over the sensitive head.

Groaning he repeated the action several more times just as slow. Squeezing the base, pulling his hand up, massaging the head, pulling his hand back down. With his free hand, that had since been gripping the plush arm of the couch, he cupped and began massaging his balls.

With lightly gasping breaths he sped up his ministrations, closing his eyes and feeling the pleasure slowly building deep within his stomach. He spread his legs further apart, thighs pushing against the arms of his lounge chair. 

He took in a deep breath, the sweet smoky aroma of the room --now faintly scented with sweat and sex-- filled his nose. Even his patience was wearing thin. Spy’s hand involuntarily twitched around himself and he groaned, tossing his head back. He couldn’t take this slow teasing anymore, even with his willpower. He wanted to cum so badly.

With a deep sigh, he gripped himself around the base of his cock and began pumping his hand up and down, applying delightful pressure. Spy chased his release, motions getting sloppier, more desperate as he became undone. Faster and faster his hand went, pumping his cock deliciously… he was getting so close. His other hand reached for a tissue on his table, knocking off his butterfly knife, but not being able to find it in himself to care.

With a few more hard pumps, in which his hips came up to meet his slicked hand, he finally found his end. He moaned loudly as he came into the tissue, satisfaction clouding his senses as his eyes closed out the warm dancing light of the room.

He relaxed into the chair, panting heavily and feeling the call of sleep tug at him. Spy grabbed another tissue and wrapped it around the one in his hand, discarding both into the wastebasket that he kept under his side table. He grabbed a few more and cleaned himself up as best he could, looking forward to the hot shower that followed these enjoyable sessions.

For a few moments, he lay there, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm and the peaceful environment of his smoking room. He reached over and grabbed a cigarette out of his disguise kit. He clicked open his lighter, light the end of the cigarette, clicked the lighter back closed and set the silver object back on the table.  


Spy brought the cigarette back up to his lips and took a long drag.


End file.
